


Back for Seconds

by guardianinthesky



Series: Don't Knock It Till You Try It [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianinthesky/pseuds/guardianinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor finally meet up for coffee, and more sex happens. </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3218606">Don't Knock It Till You Try It.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Back for Seconds

Thor was late.

Loki glanced down at his watch, knocking his fingers against the glass a couple oftimes to make sure it hadn’t stopped. It did that sometimes. He was going to buy a new one as soon as he had some money to spare.

He let out a frustrated breath. His watch hadn’t stopped, which meant that Thor was fourteen… fifteen minutes late. Fifteen. Was he being stood up? Was that what this was all about? But then why would Thor even bother to ask him out for coffee in the first place? Loki was almost beginning to regret giving him his number. He should have known Thor couldn’t be trusted. Loki was pretty sure he was going to end up getting a message on his answering machine. Something that would sound a lot like ‘I’m really sorry, but I’m not ready to start dating again because I’m still trying to get over my last relationship.’ Well, fuck him. This had been his stupid idea. Loki hadn’t even wanted to go out for coffee. He’d just wanted more sex. He would have been perfectly happy with just sex.

He glanced down at his watch again. Seventeen minutes. Loki was going to give him three more minutes, and then he was going to leave. The sex hadn’t been that great. He could always find someone else. Unfortunately, even Loki knew he was just fooling himself by thinking that. The sex had been amazing. Really amazing. Loki honestly couldn’t remember anyone ever fucking him like that before, and Thor definitely had the biggest dick out of all the people he’d ever been with. He couldn’t leave. After all, how could he possibly leave that kind of dick behind? No, he had to stay. For the sex. Not for Thor. Thor was just a big oaf, that happened to come with the great sex.

“Loki?”

Speaking of big oafs. Loki tilted his head up. There he was, looking even bigger and more radiant than he had remembered. During the week they’d been apart, Loki had constantly been telling himself that there was absolutely no way Thor could be that gorgeous. No, the sex had simply swayed his mind into thinking he was some sort of god, and that obviously wasn’t the case. Now that he saw him again, though, he was wondering if maybe he should revisit the idea.

Thor was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a blue t-shirt that clung to his muscles, making Loki wonder how long he would be able to stop himself from drooling. Despite Thor’s appearance, he managed to keep a somewhat unimpressed look on his face, and he raised an eyebrow at Thor as he slid into the seat across from him.

“You’re late,” he told him, and Thor shot him an apologetic smile.

“I know, I’m sorry. Work was crazy. I’ve been dealing with stupid customers all day.” He ran his fingers through his hair, and took a deep breath before he looked down at Loki’s forgotten cup of coffee that he had bought for himself as soon as he’d arrived.

“I wanted to buy you a cup of coffee,” he said, sounding disappointed, and Loki quickly reached for his cup.

“Well, I don’t need you to. I can buy my own coffee.” He took a big sip of it, but scrunched his nose a second later when he realized it had gone cold. He had been waiting way too long. “On second thought,” he said, putting his cup back down again and making a face. “Go ahead, buy me a new one. It’s your fault it’s cold anyway.”

Thor nodded his head and stood up, making sure to get Loki’s order before he left the table. Loki picked up his napkin and started playing with it, twisting and twirling it as he waited for Thor to come back. There was a part of him that wondered if maybe he should just leave, since they clearly weren’t off to a very good start. He didn’t think it was going to get much better than this. In fact, this was going to ruin everything. If he was forced to listen to Thor talk about himself for an hour or so before they went back to his place, he would be completely turned off by him. He was clearly the kind of guy that should just keep his mouth shut. He was pretty to look at, but Loki didn’t really want to listen to him.

When Thor came back to the table, Loki hastily let go of his napkin and reached for his phone instead, figuring he might as well try to spare Thor’s feelings by coming up with some sort of excuse. Maybe his mother could be sick? Yes, she was probably at the hospital. Dying. Of lung cancer. That should be enough to get him out of the date.

“Listen, Thor,” he began, keeping his eyes on his phone. “It’s…”

“Oh, I wanted to thank you,” Thor said, placing their cups on the table and sitting back down again. Loki pressed his lips together and forced himself not to tell him off for interrupting him.

“I mean, I thought… I figured you would’ve left by now. I’m glad you waited.”

Loki looked back up and was immediately lost in those damn blue eyes that seemed to be absolutely impossible to look away from. Oh, crap. How was he supposed to leave now? Thor looked so damn grateful, and Loki seriously didn’t have the heart to leave him. Maybe he could stay, just for a couple of minutes? That sounded reasonable. He would leave after half an hour. Not a moment later.

“So,” Loki said, taking a sip of his coffee and letting out a content sigh when it was nice and warm. “What do you do? You mentioned something about stupid customers?”

“I’m a mechanic,” Thor told him, and Loki’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit, because he realized he was now going to have fantasies about Thor being all greased up and sweaty and taking him against the hood of a car. Great. He would never be able to leave him now. At least not until he’d made sure to make that particular fantasy come true. “It’s nothing fancy, but I think I’m pretty good at it. It actually pays well, too.” He gave Loki a smile, and leaned a bit closer.

“What about you?”

“I work at a law firm. There’s a lot of paper work involved. It’s dull, I don’t think you would be interested.”

“If I wasn’t interested, I wouldn’t have asked,” Thor told him pointedly, and Loki stared at him for a moment, caught off guard by the way Thor was looking at him. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about his eyes… It was as if no one else in the room even mattered. It seemed as if Loki was the center of his universe, at least for the moment, and Loki certainly wasn’t going to complain about that. If Thor really wanted him to talk about himself, he was going to talk about himself. 

So, he ended up telling Thor all about his day, what an idiot his boss was, and that most of his colleagues were barely tolerable. Eventually, he moved on to talking about other things, like his favorite books, and an absolutely awful movie he’d seen a couple of weeks ago. Thor asked him a lot of questions, and he even made him laugh a couple of times once he finally got the chance to tell him about those idiotic costumers. Loki didn’t even realize how long they’d been talking, not until he glanced down at his watch and realized that he should have left about thirty minutes ago. They’d been sitting there for an hour.

“Have you talked to Amora since… Since we met?” Thor asked him, and Loki pursed his lips, caught off guard by the question.

“No,” he said quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly, even. The truth was that he had talked to her. More than once. He’d called her up to thank her for giving him Thor’s address, and of course for shouting Thor’s name, making sure to let her know that he’d been shouting the very same thing. Strangely enough, she hadn’t seemed that upset about it. Actually, she had even asked him to tell her all about what had happened between the two of them. Loki had refused to give her the whole story, but he’d been nice enough to offer her a few details. A few, not all of them. He didn’t understand why she wanted to know in the first place. Was this some sort of psychotic attempt to live vicariously through him? Maybe. He didn’t know.

It didn’t matter. He still wasn’t going to tell Thor about these conversations. He didn’t want to risk having Thor ask him to leave Amora a message. Not that he was jealous. That wasn’t it. The two of them could probably make very beautiful, blond babies together, if they wanted to. Thor seemed like the kind of guy that would want a family. Good thing Loki wasn’t interested in an actual relationship. He wanted to have sex. That was it.

“Me neither,” Thor said. “I’m thinking maybe I should.”

Loki’s heart sank, and he turned his eyes down to the table, slowly reaching for his cup to give himself something else to focus on. Except that he wasn’t really focusing on what he was doing. A second later he had dropped it, and all of the coffee that was left in it - which he had once again managed to forget about - proceeded to make its way out of the cup. It reached Thor’s side of the table before either one of them had time to react, and a moment later Thor was pushing himself up from his seat.

“Shit,” he muttered, reaching for one of the napkins.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, standing up as well and watching as Thor tried to wipe his pants clean. “I didn’t… I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay, Loki,” Thor told him.

“Really, I was just… I’m not usually this clumsy.” Loki felt like a complete fool, and was about to open his mouth again, when Thor leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips to shut him up. It was over so quickly that Loki didn’t even have time to react to it. He just stood there, blinking wide eyes at Thor.

“It’s okay,” Thor told him again. “I’m just glad it wasn’t warm. Still, I should go wash up.”

Loki nodded his head.

“I’ll be right back,” Thor told him, giving him another one of his impossibly sweet smiles.

“Right, that’s… I’ll wait here.”

As soon as Thor had left him alone again, Loki cursed himself and nearly banged his head against the wet table. What the hell was the matter with him? Why was he suddenly such a… This was not who he was. No. Loki was poised. He was confident. He did not sound so fucking unsure of himself just because a hot guy happened to be smiling at him, and he certainly did not spill coffee all over said hot guy.

He sighed, and looked over at Thor’s empty chair. Was this his moment? Should he leave? He was too embarrassed to stay behind. Then again, they were supposed to be having sex after this, and that was the one thing Loki had been looking forward to. That was the only reason he’d decided to stay.

But how much longer did he have to wait? Loki was getting impatient. When Thor got back to the table, he would probably want to talk some more. They had been in the middle of a conversation, after all. Loki didn’t want to talk. He wanted… He furrowed his brow, and turned his eyes over to the bathrooms. Well. There was no reason for him to wait, was there? Maybe it was up to him to take charge again? Besides, he needed to distract Thor from thinking about Amora, and he figured he had a perfect way of doing just that.

Loki stood up and left the table, quickly making his way through the room and over to the bathrooms. He opened the door and stepped inside, happy to notice that Thor seemed to be the only one in there.

“Loki?” Thor turned around and gave him a confused look. “Why are you…” Loki walked up to him and put a finger against his lips to silence him, and Thor raised his brows.

“Are we alone in here?” Loki asked him, and Thor nodded his head.

“I think so. Why?”

Loki didn’t answer him. Instead, he leaned closer, and brushed their lips together.

“Because I don’t want to wait any longer,” he whispered, and pulled Thor in for a kiss. Thor’s hands were immediately on his waist, and it was good to know that he didn’t seem to need much more convincing than this. As soon as Thor’s tongue met his, Loki moved one of his hands to his zipper. He was just about to move his hand inside his pants, when Thor stopped him with a firm hand around his wrist.

“Do we have to do this out here?” he asked, and Loki huffed, pulling his hands away from him and taking a step back, giving him a sour look because he couldn’t believe he’d actually been stopped from giving Thor the best damn blowjob of his life. Thor rolled his eyes at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him into one of the stalls and locking the door behind him.

“There,” he said. “Now you can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Loki repeated with a smile, slowly licking his lips. “Oh, I know exactly what I want.” And with that, he dropped to his knees, forcing Thor to press himself against the wall to make room for him. This time, he didn’t let Thor stop him. He pulled down both his pants and his boxers, taking a deep breath as soon as he had Thor’s cock in front of him.

“I have been thinking about this all week,” he told Thor, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, and Thor let out a groan.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he mumbled, and Loki chuckled.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he told him. “At least give me a chance to show you what I could do to you.”

Thor quickly nodded his head.

“Show me,” he said, and Loki smirked. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the head, licking his lips and deciding that Thor tasted just as he had done last week. He was going to get to taste a lot more of him today, though, and the thought was enough to make his mouth water. He slowly started to stroke Thor’s swelling cock, gazing up at him the entire time, since he wanted to study his reactions. Thor’s lips were slightly parted, and he looked eager, curious, like he couldn’t wait for him to continue.

Since Loki wasn’t particularly patient at the moment, he didn’t wait much longer before he stopped his hand at the base of his cock. He met Thor’s eyes again, and gave him a smile, not giving him the slightest bit of warning before he opened his mouth wide and swallowed Thor’s cock in one fluid movement. He was big, bigger than he was used to, and he gagged a little bit, but put his hands on Thor’s ass to hold him still when Thor moved to pull out. He worked on relaxing his throat, little by little, pulling back only an inch or two before he moved forward again, not stopping until Thor’s cock nudged the back of his throat.

Thor moaned his name, and Loki realized that his own pants suddenly felt even tighter than usual. He wished he could have wrapped a hand around himself to relieve some of the pressure, but he didn’t want to stop focusing on Thor. This was what he had been dreaming about all week, and he wasn’t planning on letting anything else get in the way of it.

He stopped thinking about his own painfully hard cock and continued to focus on Thor’s, bobbing his head up and down a couple of times, before suckling on the head. Thor was still leaning against the wall, his hands clenched tightly into fists by his sides, and Loki wished he would move one of them to his neck, or his head or something. With a frustrated grunt, he pulled all the way off and let Thor’s dick slip free from his mouth with a loud pop. He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re more than welcome to touch me, you know,” he said, and Thor seemed to finally take the hint. He put one of his big hands against the back of his head, and Loki allowed himself a quick moan when Thor’s fingers brushed through his hair.

He was just about to give the head of Thor’s cock another kiss, when there was the distinct sound of a door opening, and someone stepping into the bathroom. They both tensed. Loki’s heart was suddenly beating a lot faster, because of course he knew that he would be easy to spot. He held his breath for a couple of seconds, listening as the man locked himself into one of the other stalls. Slowly, Loki looked back up again. He raised a brow at Thor, who shook his head.

So Thor didn’t want him to do anything. As if Loki would actually listen to that. He smiled up at him again, and licked a lazy stripe along his thick shaft. Thor gulped, but didn’t do anything to stop him. In fact, the hand against the back of his head seemed to be pushing him back towards his erection, and Loki knew he wanted him to continue. He ignored the sounds coming from a couple of stalls over, and sucked the head of Thor’s cock into his mouth.

He could actually feel Thor’s cock twitching, and if Loki’s mouth hadn’t been so damn stuffed, he probably would have smirked at him. He wasn’t sure if Thor enjoyed the idea of the two of them almost getting caught, or if he simply liked that he didn’t give a damn about anyone else as long as he had Thor’s big dick in his mouth. Loki supposed that it could be both.

Thor fought to keep himself quiet, and Loki felt oddly proud of himself when he noticed that it seemed to be pretty difficult for him. Then again, Loki certainly wasn’t making it easy for him. He ran his tongue across the slit again, lapping up the pre-come there before swirling his tongue against the slick head.

The two of them barely even noticed that they had been left alone in the bathroom. Loki hollowed his cheeks as he once again moved down Thor’s shaft. He began to bob his head, humming to himself as he moved his lips. Thor was groaning a bit louder now that they were alone again, and Loki reveled in every sound he made, along with the tight grip Thor still had on his hair.

“Loki,” Thor muttered quietly, sounding out of breath. “Jesus, Loki, I’m going to…” Of course, he didn’t need to finish that sentence for Loki to know exactly what was about to happen. He made no move to pull away from him. Instead, he met Thor’s stormy blue eyes again, and kept watching him as he sucked hard, encouraging him by taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. He didn’t have to wait much longer before Thor finally let himself go. Loki swallowed it all down, pulling back a bit so that he could suck on the head, making sure that no come went to waste. He drew back with another loud pop, and reached up to touch his own mouth. He was sure he made quite a sight. His lips felt a bit swollen, and his hair was most likely a mess after the way Thor had been touching him.

Thor was breathing heavily, but he gave him a satisfied smile, and Loki didn’t protest when he grabbed his arms and pulled him back up again.

Thor brushed the pad of his thumb against his bottom lip, and Loki stuck his tongue out, making Thor chuckle at him. “I was right,” he said. “You really are going to be the death of me.” Loki wondered if Thor even realized that he had a bit of a problem of his own, or if he would have to take care of that all on his own. It turned out that he didn’t have to worry, though, because a moment later Thor crowded him against the door and moved a hand to his zipper. He quickly pulled out his erection, and wrapped a hand around him, keeping his other hand on his hip as he began to stroke him, using his pre-come to slick him up. Loki put a hand on Thor’s chest to steady himself, and leaned his head back, not bothering to stop the moans that slipped past his lips as Thor brought him to a quick orgasm. He’d been so hard that he only needed a couple of firm strokes before he was spilling himself over Thor’s fingers, and he dug his fingers into the fabric of Thor’s shirt, closing his eyes as he waited for his body to calm down. 

“The next time we do this,” Thor said, hastily cleaning Loki up before tucking him away again. “We’re going back to my place. Because I’m going to want to return the favor.”

Loki gave him a lazy smile, and opened an eye to look at him. “You’re going to suck me off? Well, I can’t wait for that.”

Thor shook his head.

“No,” he said with a bright smile. “I’m going to eat you out. Trust me, I’ll have you screaming my name again in no time.”

Thor sounded so sure of himself, and Loki let out a whimper. He felt his knees giving out on him, and he had to put both of his hands on Thor’s shoulders to keep himself standing.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he said breathlessly, and Thor smiled at him before giving him another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [my tumblr.](http://guardianinthesky.tumblr.com/post/110204361976/back-for-seconds)


End file.
